Summer Sun
by Blanket77
Summary: "Kau yang melemparku dengan kentang goreng."/ "Bukan."/ Dasar keras kepala./ Musim panas dan es krim/ KaiSoo Here!. Warn: BL!. RnR please


_**A/N: **__Didedikasikan bagi kalian yang merasakan hal yang sama._

_._

* * *

Kyungsoo menyeka peluh yang turun di dahinya. Es krim _vanilla _yang mulai meleleh di genggamannya tidak dapat membuat hawa panas di sekitarnya berkurang. Musim panas kali ini memang benar-benar panas. Pepohonan yang bergoyang karena angin musim panas, terlihat seakan melambai kepanasan. Ingin sekali rasanya Kyungsoo pulang ke rumah dan menyalakan _air conditioner _kamarnya ke suhu terendah.

Tapi sayangnya ada satu hal yang membuat Kyungsoo tidak bisa -lebih tepatnya tidak mau- pulang ke rumah. Alasannya konyol memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Kalian tentu pernah merasakan bagaimana perasaan Kyungsoo saat ini. Perasaan seorang remaja puber yang masih mencari jati diri.

Kedua bola mata Kyungsoo yang besar bergerak ke sana ke mari, mencari sosok pemuda berkulit _tan _yang seharusnya berada di lapangan basket. Tanpa mempedulikan lelehan es krim _vanilla_-nya yang kini sudah mengotori lantai, Kyungsoo masih terus mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut lapangan.

Sedikit perasaan kecewa menghampiri hatinya, begitu tahu jika pemuda berkulit _tan _yang tengah dicarinya tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Padahal Kyungsoo sudah berjuang membujuk Tao agar dia mau menemaninya hari ini. Bahkan uang saku Kyungsoo selama dua hari kedepan sudah habis akibat menyogok Tao dengan berbagai camilan manis.

**Ugh!**

Kyungsoo segera melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari lapangan dengan kesal. Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, kaki kanannya menginjak lelehan es krim yang sedari tadi dihiraukannya. Lalu dengan mulusnya, Kyungsoo telah terduduk jatuh dengan bokong yang terlebih dahulu mendarat. Es krim yang sedang digenggamnya terjatuh ke samping dan tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Owh, Kyungsoo terpeleset.

Kyungsoo masih sibuk mengelus bokongnya yang nyeri saat pandangan matanya menangkap sepasang sepatu _nike _hitam tepat di depannya. Teriakkan para gadis di sekitar Kyungsoo serta sepasang sepatu yang sangat dikenalinya, membuat kedua pipi Kyungsoo merona malu.

Takut-takut Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya, berharap orang di depannya bukanlah pemuda berkulit _tan_ yang sedang dicarinya. Tapi harapannya harus pupus. Di depannya kini berdiri pemuda yang cukup populer di sekolahnya, tengah mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Kyungsoo dengan senyum yang sulit diartikan.

Di depan Do Kyungsoo berdiri seorang Kim Jongin. Pemuda berkulit _tan_ yang sedari tadi dicarinya. Pemuda yang akrab dipanggil Kai dan merupakan tim inti basket sekolahnya.

Kyungsoo mengerang malu dalam hati. Wajahnya telah sempurna memerah.

.

Harga diri Kyungsoo jatuh sudah.

.

* * *

_Blanket proudly present:_

**Summer Sun**

**.**

_**Cast:**__ Kai and D.O EXO_

_**Genre:**__ Fluffy Romance, Friendship, Humor lil' bit_

_**Rating:**__ T_

_**Length:**__ OneShot_

_**Pair:**__ KaiSoo_

_**Warning: **__AU/Typos/BL!_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

Matahari musim panas bersinar cukup terik, padahal hari masih terbilang pagi. Murid-murid sudah bersiap hendak berangkat ke sekolah. Tapi di salah satu rumah bercat _baby blue, _seorang pemuda bermata besar masih meringkuk di tempat tidurnya. Dia tampak menghiraukan teriakan sang ibu yang setiap menit semakin bertambah tinggi _oktaf_-nya.

Bahkan pemuda tinggi berkantung mata hitam, sahabat sang mata besar, sudah berusaha membantu membangunkannya. Bukan dengan teriakan seperti ibu si mata besar. Melainkan dengan tendangan _wushu _yang cukup untuk mematahkan pinggang si mata besar. Tapi rupanya pemuda bermata besar tersebut tetap bertahan pada posisinya.

"Yak! Kyungie! Cepat bangun, kita hampir terlambat!" Teriak pemuda berkantung mata yang ternyata bernama Tao geram. Dia menatap sahabatnya, Kyungsoo -si mata besar- dengan pandangan seekor singa lapar.

Kyungsoo hanya menggeliat pelan sebagai balasannya.

Bukannya Kyungsoo berniat bolos atau apa. Tapi kejadian kemarin membuatnya sangat malu untuk masuk sekolah, apalagi bertemu dengan Kai. Ugh, mau di taruh dimana wajah Kyungsoo jika harus bertemu dengan Kai.

Tao sebenarnya tahu alasan Kyungsoo tidak mau masuk sekolah. Dia juga sudah membujuk Kyungsoo dengan mengatakan bahwa Kai belum tentu ingat Kyungsoo, apalagi dengan _fans-_nya yang begitu banyak. Tapi tampaknya Tao salah bicara, karena setelahnya Kyungsoo semakin membenamkan kepalanya ke bantal. Tao lupa jika Kyungsoo juga salah satu _fans _Kai.

Matahari sudah meninggi saat akhirnya Tao berhasil menyeret Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya menuju kamar mandi. Dan dengan teriakan khas komandan militer, Tao memberi semangat sekaligus rengekan pada Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Kyungie-ah, jebal! Jam pertama itu pelajaran sejarah, kau tahu kan artinya apa?!" Teriak Tao dari luar kamar mandi.

Mendengar tidak ada tanggapan dari Kyungsoo, Tao kembali merengek. "Jika kau tidak segera mandi dan bersiap sekolah, aku benar-benar akan memberitahu Kai tentang perasaan mu," ancam Tao.

Dan sepertinya ancaman Tao berhasil, karena tidak lama setelahnya terdengar suara _kecipuk_ air dari dalam kamar mandi. Tao terkekeh pelan dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu keluarga Do.

Sekitar 10 menit kemudian Kyungsoo telah berpakaian rapi dengan tas yang tersampir asal di bahunya. Tao yang melihatnya langsung menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk pergi. Setelah melihat jam dan sadar jika mereka tertinggal bus, akhirnya dengan terpaksa Tao segera menyeret Kyungsoo untuk berlari.

"Tao! Bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku berlari di tengah cuaca panas seperti ini!" Teriak Kyungsoo lelah.

"Ini salah mu yang terlalu lama _menggalau _dan membuat kita ketinggalan bus! Apalagi jam pertama itu pelajaran sejarah, pelajaran mr. Song! Jika kita telat, pak Song tua itu akan menghukum kita dengan kejam!" Balas Tao dengan teriakan yang tidak kalah kencang.

Lupakan soal malu yang akan dirasakannya saat bertemu Kai. Karena saat ini juga Kyungsoo ingin membuang wajahnya yang memerah malu akibat teriakan tidak beradab Huang Zitao.

.

Oh, pagi yang buruk bagi seorang Do Kyungsoo.

.

* * *

.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi sejak 5 menit yang lalu, dan sekarang Kyungsoo sedang berada di meja di sudut kantin bersama Tao. Pikiran dan pandangannya tidak lepas dari Kim Jongin atau Kai yang sedang berkumpul bersama tim basketnya di meja tengah kantin. Bahkan Tao yang sejak tadi berbicara panjang lebar mengenai agenda libur musim panasnya, tampak diacuhkan oleh Kyungsoo.

Tao yang sadar sedang diacuhkan oleh Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendengus pelan dan memakan _fruit salad-_nya dengan kasar. Lalu dengan seringai usil yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya, Tao melemparkan sepotong kentang goreng -yang menjadi menu makan siang Kyungsoo- ke arah Kai.

Kita harus bertepuk tangan untuk keahlian membidik seorang Huang Zitao, karena sekarang Kai tengah menatap sepotong kentang goreng yang jatuh di lehernya. Teman setim Kai yang melihat kentang tersebut 'terbang' dari arah pojok kantin, segera menunjuk meja tempat Kyungsoo dan Tao berada. Kai menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh temannya, lalu tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, dia segera bangkit dan menuju meja Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kejahilan Tao, langsung panik saat melihat Kai mendekat. Sementara Tao dengan tanpa rasa bersalah, berpamitan untuk membeli minum.

Kai yang sekarang menjadi pusat perhatian para murid yang ada di kantin, menatap Kyungsoo yang memasang wajah bingung di hadapannya.

"Kau yang melempar ku dengan kentang goreng inikan?" Tanya Kai seraya menunjukkan sepotong kentang goreng di hadapan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang merasa tidak pernah melakukan perbuatan keji -bagi Kyungsoo melempari seseorang adalah perbuatan keji- tersebut segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Kai memincingkan matanya.

"Tapi ada sepiring penuh kentang goreng di meja mu," ucap Kai menunjuk kentang goreng yang masih belum disentuh Kyungsoo. "Dan pasti kentang goreng ini tadinya berada di sana," tambah Kai yang menunjuk kentang goreng di tangannya dan kentang goreng di piring Kyungsoo bergantian.

Kyungsoo menggeleng sekali lagi dan masih menatap Kai dengan pandangan bingung. "B-bukankah yang lain j-juga memesan kentang goreng?" Tanya Kyungsoo gugup. Dia menjadi semakin panik saat tahu jika dirinya sudah menjadi tontonan murid yang lain.

Tao yang sedang berdiri di samping mesin penjual minuman otomatis, setengah menatap Kyungsoo khawatir. Dia ingin ke sana dan membantu Kyungsoo, mengingat dia adalah dalang dari kericuhan yang sedang terjadi. Tao hampir melangkah menuju Kyungsoo jika saja sebuah lengan tidak menahan tangannya.

"Biarkan saja mereka Tao," ucap orang yang menahan tangannya.

Tao menoleh dan mendapati Luhan -sunbae Kyungsoo dan Tao- tengah menatap Kyungsoo dengan senyum lebar.

"Apa kau tidak lihat senyum samar Kai?" Tanya Luhan pada Tao yang dibalas dengan gelengan. Lalu tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Luhan menarik tangan Tao pergi dari kantin.

Sementara itu, keadaan Kyungsoo semakin terjepit. Kai berkali-kali menyuruhnya mengaku, dan berkaki-kali juga Kyungsoo menggeleng. Tapi dewi fortuna tampaknya masih berpihak pada Kyungsoo, karena tidak lama setelah gelengan kepalanya entah untuk yang keberapa kali, bel masuk berbunyi dengan nyaring.

Kai menatap Kyungsoo lelah dan tanpa berkata lagi, dia melangkah keluar kantin diikuti teman tim basketnya yang lain.

Meninggalkan sosok Kyungsoo yang terdiam lesu.

.

* * *

.

Hari sudah cukup siang dan Kyungsoo masih berbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan _air conditioner_ yang disetel dengan suhu yang rendah. Hari ini adalah hari pertama libur panjang musim panas. Seharusnya Kyungsoo senang mengetahui hal ini, tapi akibat kekacauan yang terjadi kemarin, mood Kyungsoo langsung _anjlok_ ke _level_ terendah.

Kemarin Tao tidak kembali ke kelas, dia pulang setelah bel masuk berbunyi dan pergi ke Qingdao -kampung halaman Tao. Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengomeli Tao lewat telepon, walau hanya 2 menit -pulsa Kyungsoo langsung kandas akibat telepon internasional. Dan sekarang dia harus melewati libur panjang seorang diri. Huft, pasti membosankan.

Kyungsoo berguling ke samping kiri kasurnya. Merasa tidak puas, dia kembali berguling ke sisi kanan. Lalu kembali ke sisi kiri. Begitu seterusnya hingga membuat kepalanya pusing.

Bosan dengan kegiatan yang dilakukannya, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk keluar rumah. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo mengganti bajunya dengan kaus lengan pendek berwarna biru, celana _jeans_ putih dan tidak lupa topi _knitted headwear_ untuk menghalau sinar matahari. Kyungsoo mematut diri di kaca sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan melangkah keluar kamar.

.

* * *

.

Kyungsoo yang melangkah tidak tentu arah akhirnya memutuskan mengunjungi sebuah kedai es krim kecil di pusat kota. Kedai yang mungil namun sangat indah dipandang. Dinding kedai dicat dengan warna _cherry _beraksen polkadot _soft blue._ Dengan kanopi bergaris biru putih yang menghalau sinar matahari, serta beberapa hiasan dinding yang menambah manis kedai kecil tersebut.

Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kedai. Lalu dengan langkah yang mantap dia menuju ke meja bar dengan deretan kursi yang berbaris rapi. Dia memilih untuk duduk di samping seorang pemuda yang tengah menikmati satu _scoop_ es krim _coffee_.

Kyungsoo terdiam sebentar memperhatikan buku menu yang diberikan oleh pelayan kedai tersebut. Setelah beberapa saat berkutat dengan varian rasa es krim di dalam buku menu, akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan pesanannya dan menunggu dengan manis.

Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut kedai. Kedai ini terkesan sederhana tapi manis, seperti es krim yang telah menjadi makanan _favorite_ Kyungsoo. Beberapa pengunjung tampak tengah menikmati suapan es krim yang masuk ke mulutnya. Kyungsoo mengulum senyum simpul.

_'Sepertinya es krim di kedai ini enak,' _pikir Kyungsoo. Dia memang belum pernah mampir ke kedai es krim ini sebelumnya.

Tidak butuh perlu waktu lama bagi Kyungsoo untuk menunggu pesanannya datang. Karena sekarang di depannya telah tersaji semangkuk _sundae ice cream chocolate mint _dengan _oreo_ dan taburan _chocochip_ sebagai _topping_-nya.

Dengan antusias Kyungsoo memasukkan sesendok penuh es krim ke dalam mulutnya. Dapat dirasakannya sensasi perpaduan rasa manis coklat dan sedikit rasa pedas dari _mint_ meleleh di dalam mulutnya. Serta campuran _oreo_ dan _chocochip_ yang menyatu dengan es krim dan menciptakan variasi rasa yang tidak terduga.

Kyungsoo masih terlena dengan delusi rasa yang diciptakan makanan manis di depannya, tanpa sadar jika pemuda di sampingnya tengah memperhatikan tingkah laku pemuda bermata bulat tersebut.

Pemuda tersebut cukup lama memandangi Kyungsoo.

.

"Kau yang kemarin melemparku dengan kentang goreng-kan?"

.

Kyungsoo tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara yang sangat dihapalnya tersebut. Suara Kim Jongin. Dengan perlahan Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Seketika itu juga matanya semakin bertambah lebar saat mendapati jika pemuda di sampingnya benar-benar Kai.

"U-uh, Kai-ssi?"

"Ah, ternyata benar."

Tubuh Kyungsoo menegang sudah. Keringat dingin membanjiri pelipisnya. Urgh, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa bertemu dengan Kai setelah kejadian memalukan kemarin.

"Tidak ku sangka kita akan bertemu di sini," ucap Kai.

Kyungsoo hanya dapat tersenyum kikuk. Wajahnya memerah merona.

"Well, jangan kau pikir urusan kita kemarin sudah selesai," ucap Kai sambil menggerakkan sendok es krim-nya di hadapan Kyungsoo.

Nah, ini dia yang sejak tadi membuat badan Kyungsoo panas dingin. Sebenarnya dia ingin segera berlari keluar kedai, tapi dia terlalu sayang dengan es krim yang sudah setengah dimakannya.

"Ah, i-itu aku minta maaf. Tapi kau harus percaya padaku. Bukan aku yang melempar kentang goreng itu kepadamu, melainkan temanku," ucap Kyungsoo membela diri.

Kai terkekeh pelan.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyalahkan teman mu sendiri?" Ujar Kai masih disertai kekehan kecil.

"Aku tidak menyalahkannya, memang benar dia yang melakukannya," bantah Kyungsoo. Dahinya berkedut kesal. Dia kembali memasukkan sesendok es krim ke dalam mulutnya.

"Tidak, kau yang melakukannya," balas Kai cepat.

Kyungsoo semakin kesal dibuatnya.

_Dasar kepala batu!_

"Ish, apa yang harus ku lakukan agar kau percaya!" Ucap Kyungsoo setengah memekik. Dia sudah kesal dengan pemuda _tan_ di sampingnya ini.

Kyungsoo memang menyukai Kai. Tapi melihat sifat Kai yang keras kepala seperti ini, membuatnya pening juga.

Kai menyeringai sesaat.

"Bagaimana jika kau mentraktir ku semangkuk es krim. Hari ini sangat panas, jadi makan semangkuk lagi rasanya tidak apa-apa."

Kyungsoo tampak berpikir sesaat sebelum akhirnya dia mengangguk.

"Tapi bukan berarti aku yang melempar mu kentang goreng," ucap Kyungsoo cepat. "Anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maaf temanku," tambahnya.

Kai tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk. "Baiklah, permintaan maaf diterima."

Kai memanggil seorang pelayan.

"Dua _eggless mocca _dengan _topping_ _oreo_. Dan tolong pisahkan _topping_-nya," ucap Kai pada sang pelayan.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Kau bilang satu, kenapa malah memesan dua."

Kai menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo dan tersenyum simpul.

"Yang satu untuk mu," ucap Kai. "Tenang, aku yang bayar," tambahnya cepat.

"Bukankah itu berarti sama saja aku membeli dua es krim?" ucap Kyungsoo semakin bingung.

Kai terkekeh. "Anggap saja aku sedang baik hati pada mu."

Kyungsoo merengut sebal dan kembali menyuap satu sendok besar es krim. Membuat Kai kembali terkikik geli.

"Lagipula es krim yang kupesan cukup populer. Jadi kau tidak usah takut."

.

* * *

.

Keduanya terdiam. Kyungsoo telah menghabiskan sisa es krim di mangkuknya. Dan sekarang Kyungsoo hanya terdiam mengamati mangkuk kosong di hadapannya. Entah kenapa Kyungsoo tidak dapat menemukan topik yang menarik untuk memulai percakapan. Jantungnya masih sibuk berdebar kencang, membuat dia tidak dapat berpikir jernih untuk saat ini. Lagipula tampaknya Kai sibuk tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

Kyungsoo sangat tidak suka suasana canggung seperti ini. Tapi dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini -berdebar dan merona hanya dengan melihat Kai, dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Beberapa menit kemudian pesanan mereka -Kai tepatnya- datang. Kini di depan mereka tersaji dua mangkuk es krim _eggless mocca_ dan sepiring _oreo_. Kai mulai memakan es krim itu tanpa memakai _topping_.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan? Ini enak sekali loh," ucap Kai saat melihat Kyungsoo yang menatap es krim di depannya dengan penuh curiga.

Kyungsoo menatap Kai dan es krim di hadapannya bergantian. Lalu dengan sangat hati-hati dia mengambil sebuah _oreo_, menghancurkannya dan menaburkannya ke atas es krim.

Kai masih memandang Kyungsoo yang sedang berusaha memasukkan sesendok es krim ke dalam mulutnya.

Dan-

.

**Haaapp!**

.

Kyungsoo berhasil memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

.

.

Satu detik.

.

-dua detik.

.

-tiga detik.

.

Wajah Kyungsoo merona bahagia.

Perpaduan antara kopi, coklat dan agar-agar yang pas, membuat rasa yang dihasilkan oleh es krim ini sangat lezat. Lidahnya berdecak puas saat _oreo_ yang menjadi _topping_ es krimnya menambah kelezatan cita rasanya. Membuat Kyungsoo kembali tenggelam dalam delusi rasa yang tidak ada hentinya diberikan oleh sang makanan manis.

Kai yang melihat rona bahagia yang tercetak jelas di wajah Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul. Dalam hati dia mencatat untuk tidak lupa membawa Kyungsoo kembali lagi ke sini.

.

**EH?!**

.

Apa itu artinya kau bermaksud mengajak kencan Kyungsoo?

Kai kembali terkekeh melihat Kyungsoo yang dengan antusias kembali memasukkan es krim ke dalam mulutnya.

Salah jika Tao bilang Kai akan melupakan Kyungsoo. Dan bohong jika Kai tidak mengingat Kyungsoo. Bagaimana mungkin dia melewatkan seorang _sunbae_ berwajah manis dengan mata besar yang imut itu.

Masih sangat jelas tercetak diingatan Kai saat Kyungsoo, sang _sunbae_, memandangnya penuh rasa kagum saat orientasi beberapa bulan yang lalu. Lalu saat Kyungsoo menolongnya diam-diam saat ketahuan membolos. Dia juga tahu jika Kyungsoo selalu menaruh bekal di lokernya. Dan jangan lupakan sosok Kyungsoo yang tidak pernah absen menonton pertandingan basketnya.

Kai juga sebenarnya sudah tahu jika Tao yang melempar kentang goreng ke arahnya, bukan Kyungsoo. Tapi Kai sama sekali tidak berniat memberitahukan hal ini pada Kyungsoo. Cukup dia, Tao dan Tuhan yang tahu.

"Kau benar Kai, ini sangat enak," ucap Kyungsoo dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Kai mengacak rambut Kyungsoo lembut. "Apa ku bilang _hyung_," ucapnya yang membuat wajah Kyungsoo merona.

"Kau memanggil ku '_hyung_'?" Tanya Kyungsoo cukup terkejut

"Tentu saja, _hyung_ kan lebih tua dari ku. Atau _hyung_ mau ku panggil _sunbae_?"

Kyungsoo tertunduk malu.

.

"T-tidak. _H-hyung_ saja."

.

Kai kembali mengulum senyum lembut.

"Hyung?"

"Ya." wajah Kyungsoo semakin merona merah.

"Besok kau ada waktu luang?" tanya Kai penuh _modus_.

"A-ada. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Bagaimana jika besok kita jalan-jalan. Aku tahu kedai es krim yang tidak kalah enak dari ini," ajak Kai.

Mendengar kata es krim, Kyungsoo kembali antusias.

"Baiklah."

.

Rasanya saat ini juga Kai ingin bersalto sambil mengacungkan tangannya ke udara. Dan menjerit-jerit dengan senangnya.

.

Itu jika dia tidak ingat sedang ada dimana.

.

"Hyung," panggil Kai.

Wajah Kyungsoo sudah semerah tomat segar yang dijual di pasar. Lalu dengan suara yang bergetar dia menjawab, "ya Kai?"

"Bagaimana jika kita memesan satu es krim lagi-

.

.

-dengan dua sendok?"

.

.

* * *

_"Musim panas adalah musim penuh cinta dan tentu saja musim yang tepat untuk- __**es krim!" **__**-Kai dan Kyungsoo.**_

* * *

_**.**_

**-The End-**

**.**

* * *

_Kyaaaaa~ apa ini?! Kenapa kesannya Blanket kaya orang lagi promo es krim? Aduh itu juga endingnya, gaje banget XD Mudah-mudahan pada suka lah. Dan ini adalah ff kedua dari "parade 4 musim". Couple apakah yang keluar setelah ini?_

_Makasih buat yang udah mau baca dan review._

_**Last, mind to review?**_


End file.
